hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shadeflower
Welcome Hi, welcome to Holly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Starclan camp!!! Join here!!! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyleaf :D (Talk) 14:15, July 14, 2010 OMG, YOU LIKE DOCTOR WHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY SIS LOVES IT! Good, you hate Fanboy and Chum Chum too. YES!! You hate Justine Beaver too!!---Daughter of Scourge-- It's Justin Beiber. And don't say your location, say like, "I'm near the St. Louis Arch' or something. I'M CHANGING IT FOR YOUR PROTECTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Phew! Well, I've been through MO, two months ago, and I live (not in CO) near the Rockies. I've seen the St.Louis Arch! Justin Bieber is the worst!!!!!!!!!! I hate him more than the color pink!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Sandy I spelled his/her name wrong on purpose.---Daughter of Scourge-- XD thats what my friend calls him(RL)$@nd$+@r AGH! When I was at Walmart, shopping, looking at shirts for school(I was wrong. School starts on the 24.), I saw a RACK of his shirts, and I was punching them, thank goodness no one saw, (exept my mom) Well,at least you punched it.=)Shadeflower 13:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower If I went in justice and started punching JB shirts, I think I would get mauled by like half the girls in there XD-$@nd$+@r There was a fake LOCKET shirt there! But my family doen't like him, my sis wants to shoot/burn a pic of him. =D And she shoots Twilight pics, too. Ugh, I stayed up 'till 1:00 AM last night, mountain time. The latest I've EVER stayed up. (Even New Year's Eve, which JB dayviewed. Ughhhh!) =P I was decorating my dining room for my sister's 17th birthday, and I blew up balloons. :D. I found a way to do CPR without kissing them! Just have a very filled balloon, and pinch it so the air goes through them. I tried it, but my throat got sore again, so I had a worthless cough drop with 1.1 menthol (See, it IS worthless.) And I am SOOO sorry, I can't battle today. It's ma sissie's b-day! But if it was tommorrow, I could. :P Just say that Hollyhawk attacked Feathercloud!!! (And Foxie.) OMG, this is getting long. Sorry, Shadeflower! Don't delete this. Hollyhawk, the scourge of the skies 11:06, July 29, 2010 (MT) How can you hate the Red Sox they are awesome! You might as well like the Yankees!Dustpelts 01:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) And the Royals are 15and half games behind the White Sox!! Dustpelts 01:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC) AND me and Sandstar both like the Red Sox!!Dustpelts 01:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi do you know who is blocking me and Sandstar?Dustpelts 14:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) No clue.Sorry Dustpelt.Shadeflower 14:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower Did you see what I said about the Royals??(Grins evily)Dustpelts 14:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure,they are not the best,but they are from my hometown.Shadeflower 14:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower True I used to like the Astros too but now they traded all the players away that I liked.(Lance Berkman Roy Oswalt)Dustpelts 14:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Good you hate Fanboy and Chum Chum too!!Dustpelts 14:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) And you hate Justin Beaver too he sings like a girl!!Dustpelts 14:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,I have no idea why girls like him!!Shadeflower 14:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower The first time I heard him sing I thought he was a girl or a very sick monkey.Dustpelts 14:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) When my sister heard him she thought he was nine.Shadeflower 14:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower Ha ha Do you know how to go to your prefrences?Dustpelts 14:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,I do.Shadeflower 14:48, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower